Реріті (ДзЕ)/Галерея/Забута дружба
My Little Pony Дівчата з Еквестрії: Забута дружба Twilight and friends waving to Sunset Shimmer EGFF.png Sunset together with her friends in the hall EGFF.png Sunset and friends taking a yearbook selfie EGFF.png Photo of the Mane Seven for yearbook EGFF.png Photo of Rarity stylizing Applejack's hat EGFF.png Rarity putting Applejack's hat on her head EGFF.png Photo of Applejack modeling her stylized hat EGFF.png Sunset pointing her friends to the yearbook room EGFF.png Canterlot High School yearbook office EGFF.png Sunset and friends in front of a computer EGFF.png Flashback to Rainbooms in Rainbow Rocks EGFF.png Flashback to Mane Seven in Legend of Everfree EGFF.png Mane Seven ponied up with their magic geodes EGFF.png Sunset and friends holding their magic geodes EGFF.png Rarity looking at the printed-out photo EGFF.png Pinkie Pie photocopying her face EGFF.png Rarity laughing at Pinkie Pie's goofy photo EGFF.png Mane Seven photos on Sunset's computer EGFF.png Rarity smiling at the yearbook photos EGFF.png Pinkie, Sunset, Twilight, and Rarity work on the yearbook EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer "I didn't see you come in" EGFF.png Mane Seven looking at the Superlatives EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer "we won Best Friends!" EGFF.png Mane Six in the Yearbook Superlatives EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer overjoyed "and me!" EGFF.png Mane Seven happy to be voted Best Friends EGFF.png Pinkie Pie hugging all of her friends EGFF.png Rainbow Dash's friends gasping at her EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer "just the yearbook?!" EGFF.png Sunset "the student body has entrusted me" EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer "gathering their memories" EGFF.png Sunset "we might not remember everything" EGFF.png Sunset "remember what's in the yearbook" EGFF.png Rarity taking yearbook out of Rainbow's hands EGFF.png Rarity "take our picture at the beach" EGFF.png Rarity "everyone's bound to look adorable" EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer raising her hand EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer "what do you want, Trixie?" EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer thinking of how to answer EGFF.png Sunset "it wasn't one of the Superlatives" EGFF.png Trixie showing Sunset the old yearbook EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer looking at her old photo EGFF.png Applejack "the whole school voted for her" EGFF.png Pinkie Pie "she was soooooooo..." EGFF.png Sunset lowering her head in shame EGFF.png Twilight Sparkle comforting Sunset Shimmer EGFF.png Twilight tossing the old yearbook away EGFF.png Yearbook on the floor behind Mane Seven EGFF.png Wallflower Blush picking up old yearbook EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer denying Trixie's request EGFF.png Trixie holding a smoke bomb EGFF.png Trixie setting off a smoke bomb EGFF.png Trixie trying to open the room door EGFF.png Applejack, Rainbow, and Rarity leaving the room EGFF.png Rarity trying to pick a beach blanket EGFF.png Rainbow Dash "or the white one?" EGFF.png Rarity "this is toasted oat" EGFF.png Rarity "linen lamb's wool" EGFF.png Rarity points to an eggshell blanket EGFF.png Rarity points to a warm frost blanket EGFF.png Rarity points to a pale nimbus blanket EGFF.png Rarity points to a plain white blanket EGFF.png Rarity "that one is white, I suppose" EGFF.png Rarity's beach blanket blowing away EGFF.png Pinkie, RD, Rarity, and Fluttershy on the beach EGFF.png Fluttershy giving Rarity seaweed-covered blanket EGFF.png Twilight and friends taking a beach photo EGFF.png Rarity posing for the selfie drone EGFF.png Rarity blowing a kiss at the selfie drone EGFF.png Selfie drone hiding behind Twilight Sparkle EGFF.png Main five looking shocked at Sunset Shimmer EGFF.png Applejack and Rarity glaring at Sunset EGFF.png Sunset talking to her friends at the beach EGFF.png Rarity being dismissive of Sunset Shimmer EGFF.png Sunset fades from AJ's memories of Legend of Everfree EGFF.png Sunset fades from AJ's memories of Friendship Games EGFF.png Mane Six and Spike hugging without Sunset Shimmer EGFF.png Memory of Sunset and Twilight in FG climax EGFF.png Memory of Sunset saving Twilight at the Games EGFF.png Memory of Sunset in the Battle of the Bands EGFF.png Memory of Mane Seven at Pinkie's sleepover EGFF.png Sunset fades from AJ's memories of Pinkie's sleepover EGFF.png Mane Six looking suspiciously at Sunset EGFF.png Wide view of Sunset facing the other girls EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer "I'm not in them!" EGFF.png Applejack curious about Sunset's powers EGFF.png Rarity scoffing at Sunset Shimmer EGFF.png Rarity "obviously a cheap knockoff of ours" EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer "we got them together" EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer "that was a long time ago" EGFF.png Twilight Sparkle listening to Sunset Shimmer EGFF.png Twilight Sparkle "I only met you once" EGFF.png Twilight remembering Sunset yelling at her EGFF.png Sunset trying to reason with her friends EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer's friends don't believe her EGFF.png Sunset's friends turning away from her EGFF.png Mane Six and Spike watch Sunset leave EGFF.png Mane Six and Spike hang out on the beach EGFF.png Equestria Girls lying on beach towels EGFF.png Twilight, Rarity, and AJ confused by Pinkie EGFF.png Twilight "should we be worried about Sunset" EGFF.png Twilight, Rarity, and AJ looking at Trixie EGFF.png Twilight and friends unamused by Trixie EGFF.png Equestria Girls and Trixie on the beach together EGFF.png Rarity "if this is your way of asking" EGFF.png Rarity "the answer is no" EGFF.png Rarity "didn't we have this conversation" EGFF.png Applejack and Fluttershy unable to remember EGFF.png Trixie talking with the Equestria Girls EGFF.png Trixie "you'll forget something important" EGFF.png Trixie boasts about her greatness and power EGFF.png Rarity rolling her eyes at Trixie EGFF.png Rarity "I'll think about it" EGFF.png Rarity raising her sun reflector EGFF.png Rainbow and Rarity vs. Fluttershy and Pinkie EGFF.png Pinkie trash-talking Rainbow and Rarity EGFF.png Selfie drone flying over the volleyball field EGFF.png Rarity "somebody's jealous" EGFF.png Rarity and Twilight watch Spike chase the drone EGFF.png Equestria Girls still looking skeptical EGFF.png Applejack, Rarity, and Twilight still skeptical EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer fails to convince her friends EGFF.png Photo of Mane Seven on Sunset's phone EGFF.png Photo of Fluttershy, Rarity, and Sunset on Sunset's phone EGFF.png Photo of Mane Seven hugging on Sunset's phone EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer "we are friends!" EGFF.png Equestria Girls considering Sunset's words EGFF.png Equestria Girls hearing Trixie's voice EGFF.png Equestria Girls looking confused at Trixie EGFF.png Equestria Girls even more resentful of Sunset EGFF.png Interior shot of Sunset Shimmer's locker EGFF.png Main five having lunch together EGFF.png Pinkie pops up at the main five's lunch table EGFF.png Equestria Girls taking another group photo EGFF.png Sunset and Twilight make eye contact EGFF.png Sunset watches her friends take a group photo EGFF.png Sunset angrily walks away from the window EGFF.png Trixie feeling sorry for Sunset Shimmer EGFF.png Photo of girls with Sunset in the background EGFF.png Sunset looks at group photo on a computer EGFF.png Sunset holding pages of student photos EGFF.png Trixie Lulamoon pointing at a blank photo EGFF.png Memory of Equestria Girls talking to Trixie EGFF.png Memory of yearbook on the floor EGFF.png Memory of Wallflower picking up yearbook EGFF.png Rarity sleeping in bed with Opalescence EGFF.png Memories of Sunset leave Rarity's head EGFF.png Wallflower looks at photo of Mane Seven EGFF.png Equestria Girls on the playback device EGFF.png Students in the parking lot at early evening EGFF.png Sunset running up to Wallflower Blush EGFF.png Sunset nervously walking past her friends EGFF.png Mane Six still looking suspicious at Sunset EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer "I remember everything!" EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer "how I acted" EGFF.png Mane Six looking surprised at Wallflower EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer confronting Wallflower EGFF.png Mane Seven shocked by Wallflower's words EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer "you can't!" EGFF.png Sunset "their memories of each other!" EGFF.png Memory-erasing ray flying at the Mane Six EGFF.png Sunset saves her friends from Memory Stone EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer covered in a green glow EGFF.png Mane Six surprised by Sunset's rescue EGFF.png Sunset losing her memories of Rarity EGFF.png Wallflower absorbing more of Sunset's memories EGFF.png Sunset looking at her friends one last time EGFF.png Mane Six and Wallflower look at Sunset EGFF.png Sunset doesn't know where she is EGFF.png Sunset calling out to Princess Celestia EGFF.png Rarity "the sacrifice you made for us" EGFF.png Fluttershy "we'd be proud to call you" EGFF.png Mane Six call Sunset Shimmer their friend EGFF.png Mane Six put hands on Sunset's shoulders EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer's geode glowing EGFF.png Main five ponying up EGFF.png Main five with cutie marks on their cheeks EGFF.png Rarity transformation silhouette EGFF.png Rarity transformation complete EGFF.png Rarity Friendship Power form EGFF.png Transformed Mane Seven look down at Wallflower EGFF.png Transformed Mane Seven joining hands EGFF.png Mane Seven unleashing their magic EGFF.png Memories returning to the Mane Seven EGFF.png Memories returning to Sunset Shimmer EGFF.png Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer hugging EGFF.png Equestra Girls together again EGFF.png Sunset happy to have her friends back EGFF.png Sunset offers her friendship to Wallflower EGFF.png Mane Seven hanging out by the portal EGFF.png Photo of Mane Seven in the yearbook EGFF.png Photo of Bulk Biceps in the yearbook EGFF.png Rainbow Dash upset "oh, come on!" EGFF.png en:Rarity (EG)/Gallery/Forgotten Friendship